The TMNT meet their little sis for the first time
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: April and Casey got married but 2 month's later April discovers she is pregant with Lightning so the both of them decided to leave and come back in 20 year's time so April leaves a letter for Master Spilnter but the guy's find the letter and read's it by accident What will they decide to do with this information come and find out
1. Chapter 1

**The tnmt meet their little sister**

**Chapter 1 April and Casey leave New York for 20 year's to raise their daughter Lightning**

**April and Casey Jones are happily living in New York helping their friends fighting the Shredder and his foot ninja while helping casey and April with their wedding plans as the day before Casey had propsed to April who happily said yes so Casey had texted Leo who yelled" YESSS"! which made Raph and the rest of his brother's followed by their father Master Spilnter to come and say " What's with all the yelling Leo?" **

**In answer Leo showed them all the text that Casey had sent which made them head over to April's who welcomed them in to happy cheer's all around so Master Spilnter smiled at April and said " i am happy for you April i am so glad you and Casey are getting married at last but i have one request" April said " What is this request Master Spilnter?" Master Spilnter said " May i walk you down the isle and also you can call me dad if you want since i see you as a daughter whom i am happy for is getting married to the person who she loves the most"**

**April nodded and said very happily " ok dad i will let you walk me down the isle" Just then a moniter on Donnie's phone started to bleep which caught everyone's attention Donnie said " look's like the foot ninja and Shredder are heading toward's one of the bank's so let's go stop them as usual and then we will help April and Casey with their wedding plans over some Pizza and coke ok?" At the TSB bank the foot ninja were breaking one of the valut's open with some keeping watch outside while Shredder was with the main group breaking open the vault where everyones money was kept and the bank's money so they didn't notice Leo and the crew jumping down outside the entrance and taking out the gurad's before heading inside to deal with the ninja's inside the bank and also the main group and Shredder who noticed it was silent too silent he said " carry on breaking down that vault door i will go and see what is going on outside".**

**Then as he came out of the vault lobby he saw Leo and the group standing there he snarled " so that is the reason why it was so quiet you losers took out my guard's very well Ninja's attack" All the hidden ninja's came out from hiding and attacked but Leo and the gang were ready and in 2 minutes later all the hidden foot ninja were lying out cold on the floor with Shredder standing there looking speechless then he said " You are quite good but let's see if you are good enough to beat me haa" He attacked but the gang dodged but April was the one to beat Shredder up pretty badly but he manged to escape with his life while yelling " you haven't seen the last of me you fools i know we will meet again when you least expect it so adios for now Ninja's retreat till next time we meet again" **

**And with that the foot clan ran for it leaving our heros victorus again so Donnie fixed up the valut door then they all headed back to April's for some pizza and coke and also celabrating April and Casey getting married and partied till 1am then Master Spilnter annouched it was time to head home but they will help out with the wedding prep tommorow morning so the group left leaving April and Casey alone April said " look's like we are all alone now hunny" Casey caught onto April's mood and kissed her and took her into the bedroom closing the door behind him leaving a sign saying do not disturb.**

**Next Morning dawned bright and early and the sunlight woke up April and Casey from their sleep they both blushed and kissed each other so while April went and had her shower Casey went into the kitchen and started making breakfast ten minutes later April came out of the shower and headed to their room to get changed she had just got changed when she heared Raph's voice " Hey Casey how is the happy couple doing today?" April came out of the bedroom and saw Leo,Raph,Mickey and Donnie standing in the kitchen getting breakfast for themselves while talking to Casey who was making his and April's breakfast and Coffee they all saw April and said " Morning April we came over to help Casey out with the wedding plans and the invites and dad was wanting to train with you for a bit after you had breakfast ok?" **

**April nodded and she sat down to her breakfast with Casey and her friends then after breakfast she headed down the sewer tunnels to see Master Splinter who was awaiting her by meditiating when she arrived he said " hi April i want you to train with me for a while until the wedding ok as Casey had asked me to distract you as he need's some guy help to arrange the wedding is that alright?" April nodded and said " i think that is great idea dad so let's go and train until the wedding" **

**So while the month's passed for Casey and the boy's as they had arranged the wedding to be at Casey home in the country in the barn and all the invites had been sent out and everyone had been happily willing to go to the wedding while April was getting better and better at ninjissu with Master Spilnter but what all of them didn't know was that one of the invites got taken by one of the footclan who had taken the invite to Shredder who smiled evily and said " my minion's this is the perfect oppertunity to get your ownback and mine too so let's get trainnig"**

**So nine month's passed by and the crew drove up to Casey's home in the country where they were greeted by everyone that had been sent thr invitations and Casey's mother who said " i am so happy for you April and you as well son getting married at last okay everyone let's head inside and get something to eat and drink then April and Casey's wedding will commence Mickey can you lead April to her room to get changed and Raph you do the same with Casey and help him with his bow tie ok while the rest of us get the barn ready and all the food set up for after ok?" so while Raph taught Casey how to do a bow tie April got changed while Mickey ironed the top part of the wedding dress just as he finished April came out from behind the screen and said " how do i look Mickey?" Mickey turned around and saw April and he was gobsmacked April looked beautiful in the wedding dress she wore he gulped and said " y...you look beautiful in that let's go and see the reaction's out of everyone else let's see what Leo's reaction is so he texted Leo and Leo showed up at the door to which Mickey opened up and Leo saw April and boy was he blown away so Leo texted his dad and led April to the barn where Master Spilnter was waiting to give April away and she looked beautiful to him he said " My April you look wonderful in that dress" He gave her his elbow which she happily accepted and the both of them entred the barn and boy when Raph and Casey saw her they were totaly blown away by April's look's in the wedding dress so the wedding begain but just as April and Casey were about to kiss a loud explosion came from outside complete with Shredder shouting " Attack leave no one standing and bring that barn down so the guy's with April and Casey following they found Shredder with his foot ninja waiting for them and Shredder and his foot attacked but April was better than Shredder as she had been training with Master Spilnter for the last nine month's so she beat him up again very badly with the foot clan running away with Shredder behind them so April and Casey got married to their friend's cheer's.**

**Then suddenly two month's later April said " Hunny can you fetch me that new Pregnacy test as i am feeling hungry all the time" so Casey handed her the pregnacy test and she disappered into the toilet 2 minutes later she came back out looking pale she said " i am pregnat with a baby girl and i am already 2 month's gone what should we do hunny i want to tell the guy's but i am afraid of Shredder finding out about my baby girl and he will try to kidnap her when she is born and raise her to kill our friend's i feel that we must leave New York and come back when my baby girl is ready to meet our friend's and also trained in the way of the ninja like i was" Casey nodded and said " we leave for about 20 year's then we will come back here but first you will write a letter to give to Master Spilnter then we will leave for my Gran's place in Ireland and raise our daughter there i have a good name for her Lightning i just hope the guy's and Master Spilnter will understand our reason for leaving" So after April had wrote the letter for Master Spilnter they packed up their stuff and got the ferry for Ireland**

**Meanwhile back at the apartment the guy's had arrived to find no one home then Mickey found the letter for Master Spilnter and was reading when he gasped and said " guy's i think i know why they are not here come and look at this" Leo,Raph and Donnie stared at the letter after reading and said " April is pregant with our little Sister Lightning and she was already 2 month's along why didn't she tell us?" Mickey read on " i am sorry you guy's i had just found out today and i fear that if Shredder find's out that i am pregant with Lightning then he will try to kidnap Lightning when she is born and raise her as his own as she will be born on August 23rd and that is why me and casey are leaving don't worry we will be back someday please keep this a sercert from the guy's as they would go balsitc if they found out please Dad April" **

**That caught the guy's off guard then Leo spoke " let's give this letter to father as he has to know we will keep this to ourselves and pretend we never opened this letter so let's go but i hope we get to meet our little sister someday and spoil her rotten but being procteive big brothers at the same time ok?" The guy's nodded and handed the letter to Master Spilnter who gasped when he read it so Leo asked " what does the letter say dad?" Master Spilnter said " April and Casey have gone on hoilday for a while but they will be back to tell us all about when they return now go and train you guy's i need to do some meditation" so the boy's left and sat on the couches Leo said very big brother like " i wonder what Lightning would be like 20 year's from now but she will still be our little sister regardless what do you guy's think?" **

**The guy's nodded and said " right on" **

**So 7 month's passed when on 9am on August 23rd April's contractions started and she was rushed into hopstal where she gave birth to Lightning they all recived a shock Lightning was a super sayian with a tail but to April and Casey she was still their daughter.**

**So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of this new story nect ep will be Lighting meeting the guy's and she falling for Raph and vise versa **


	2. Chapter 2

**The tnmt meet their little sister**

**Chapter 2 Lightning meet's her big brothers and falls for Raph**

**It has been 20 year's since April gave birth to Lightning and now was the time to tell her about her big brothers and her uncle Spilnter so the day before Lightning turned 20 April said " Lightning i have something to tell you" Lightning sat down on the couch and said " what is it mum,dad?" April and Casey told Lightning all about their special friends and April's sensi who taught her ninjistu to Lightning saying " so you are telling me that these special friend's of your's i will meet someday are mutant turtles and a giant rat and they are my big brothers and uncle this is alot to take in mum dad" April said " i know this is a surprise sweetie but we are going to move back to new york tommorrow and celabrate your 20 birthday with all my family there so have a good sleep my little one" So Lightning went to sleep but suddenly her dream spirt went to New York where she went into the sewer's and walked into the lair and said " w..wow so this were my big brothers and uncle live" then Raph came out of his room and saw Lightning and stared at her and she stared back while saying " hi big brother it is nice to meet you." Raph came over to her and said " Lightning is that you?" Lightning repiled but in a faraway voice " this is only my dream spirt since my body is still in Ireland but we are moving back here tommorow so bye big brother nice meeting you say hi to the rest of the crew okay and say hello to my uncle for me" Raph nodded and her spirt disappered so Raph knocked on Leo's door to Leo's groans " what is it Raph it only 1 am can't it wait?" **

**Raph said " i just met Lightning dream spirt she was just here" that made Leo sit up quickly and said " Whatt?" Raph told Leo all he could remember about Lightning and what she had said to Leo gaping in surprise to be replaced with happyness he said " right i will wake up Micky and Donnie and meet you in dad's bit okay?" Raph nodded and went to Master Splinter to find him already up when he knocked he said " come in Raphael i believe you have something to tell but wait till the rest of them come" 2 second's later the rest of them came in looking excited so Raph told them all about Lightning and what she had said to happy cheers but Raph was smiling to himself which Master Spilnter noticed he said " what is it my son?" Raph said " Lightning looked really beautiful dad i can't stop blushing every time i think about her" Master Spilnter smiled and said " that's cause you are in love with Lightning my son and i suspect she is the same but for know i think all of us should get some sleep we will let April and Casey when they move back here get unpacked and freshend up then we will let April phone me then we will head over there and meet Lightning for real ok?" **

**So everyone returned to their bed's but Raph lay in bed thinking about Lightning and as he closed his eye's he said " goodnight my darling Lightning see you in flesh tommorow and then we will be together forever i love you" and as he closed his eyes he heared Lightning's voice very far away in Ireland " i love you too my hero see you tommorow" that made the both of them smile and so both of them slepted soudly dreaming of each other. **

**The next morning Lightning awoke with her blushing and she thought of Raph while getting changed and having breakfast but she put him to the back of her mind as she helped her parent's move the boxes into the back of the truck and then she sat in the back with her thought's on Raph which made her go corney for him unaware that Raph was the same about her while he was training with his brothers before breakfast then for the rest of the day Raph sat on the couch thinking of his beautiful Lightning and wanting her kiss and her body.**

**That afternoon April and her family arrived back at her flat so after they got all of their things unpacked April called Master Spilnter who answered A...April is that you? April repiled " yes it is me come on over and bring the guy's over i hope they like Lightning as she is wanting to meet you and the guy's." Master Spilnter nodded and said " be over there in a few okay?" he hung up and called " time to go my son's and meet your little sister at last" A few second's later they were in the truck with Raph driving all the way to April's and a few second's later they arrived and as they got out they all saw Lightning and April busy training on the roof and decided to watch.**

**On the rooftop April and Lightning were busy training when the both of them heared " Wow you two are really good you know that hi April long time no see" April and Lightning turned around and saw the gang standing there but Lightning was staring at Raph who came over and said " hi my darling it is nice to meet you at last" Lightning nodded in responce and saw Leo,Donnie and Mickey comming over to her and said " hi Lightning it is nice to meet you finally at last we can call you little sis and give you a hug as we and dad have a lot of catching up and bonding time with you to do and now that we are together at last we are not letting you go ever" Lightning gave them a hug and also Raph who happily returned it and also introduced her to Spilnter who looked amazed and also gave her a hug so April said to Leo,Mickey,Don and Master Spilnter " could you 4 help me with the decrorations i think those two need some alone time" so the five of them left leaving Lightning and Raph alone on the rooftop as soon as the party decroraters disappered Raph and Lightning hugged each other and kissed each other and Raph said " i am glad that we are alone now my love i bet i am your best present ever and now we are together at last i am never leaving your side. Lightning smiled and said " you and your brothers also Uncle Spilnter are the best birthday present's ever as mum told me all about you guy's yesterday and now that i have met my big brothers i want to get to know them inculding you and Uncle Spilnter and you guy's want to get to know me as well i suspect" **

**Raph nodded just then April called from inside " Raph could you bring the birthday girl in we are finished our little job" Raph went inside with his hand in Lightning's and as they entred the room everyone shouted " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHTNING" Lightning smiled and so she blew out her candles to cheers all round so they all partyed till 1am then Raph and the guy's left so as Lightning went to bed there came a knock on her window she looked up and saw Raph standing on the window ledge outside so she opened her window to let him in and as he stepped down onto her bed they both kissed Lightning said " What are doing here hunny i thought you were in bed when you got back home" **

**Raph said " i know my love but i want to be your only boyfriend as i love you more than you can imagine also i am feeling tired can i spend the night with you?" Lightning nodded and said " sure my love you can bunk with me but only for tonight understand?" Raph eyes told her he understood so she climbed into bed with him when he suddenly kissed her to which she caught onto his mood and so she turned off the light and they both made love in bed.**

**So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of that next ep will be where Zelda get's kidnapped by the foot on her way home from college and boys rescue her from shredder and Raph kills him **


	3. Chapter 3

**The tnmt meet their little sister**

**Chapter 3 Lightning get's kidnapped on her way home from college and discovers she is pregant with twins**

**Next Morning dawned bright and early in Lightning's room she and Raph were stirring but Raph kissed her on the forehead and whispered " see you later my love good morning" And so he left and got back home before his brothers and dad awoke to start their day with training before breakfast so Raph got a shower and heared the rest of them getting up and moving around so he came out of the shower and started practicing and was soon joined by Leo who practiced with him before breakfast.**

**Meanwhile Shredder had actually knew why April and Casey had left as one of his minions had confirmed that April and Casey along with their daughter had come back home he said " Excellent now we will wait for the oppertunity to kidnapp her and trian her to kill the people that she considers family but we will wait for the perfect oppertunity my minions. With Lightning she had gotten up and changed when April asked her about college Lightning " College sure i would like to go to college but we need to find one that's right for me what about the summer mum when college is finshed?" April said " i wonder if Master Spilnter does a summer ninjustu school i will ask him when i next see him so in the meantime we will find the perfect college here in New York for you to continue your education" After breakfast Leo and the guy's followed by Master Spilnter dropped by as Lightning was watching tv so April asked Master Spilnter if he could summer school Lightning in the art of ninjitsu and Master Spilnter agreed as he wanted to get to know his Niece as he never spent any time with her **

**Meanwhile Raph and Lightning was sitting watching tv with Lightning who Raph nicknamed Light and she loved it so as they sat watching tv the rest jumped into the couch beside them so Light decided to sit with the rest of her big brothers so she told Raph who nodded and the both of them sat on the couch with Leo, Mickey and Don watching a Carry On Film and some cartoons. Just as the movie was finishing a puppy bark came from outside in the alley next to the apartment which made Lightning go and investigate with her family following and found her crouched by one of the dustbins they came up behind her and saw a little wolf cub almost half starved so they brought the little one inside where Lightning gave the wolf cub something to eat and drink so Donnie kept an eye on the little fellow and observed as he grew stronger and healthy April said "Lightning i have found a great college for you it is just down 47 avenue not too far from here and you will starting college in 2 weeks time and if you want to do some ninjustsu your Uncle has decided to do a summer school of ninjistsu just for you if you like for the summer hoilday's and it is free if you would like to learn some new moves as you are an expert at ninjistsu and outgrew me and your dad"**

**So two weeks later Lightning went to the siant jo college and went to her first cass which was history and as the class was halfway through one of the boys decided to bully her which was a very stupid thing to do as two seconds later he was out cold on the floor with everyone cheering one of the pupils said " Thank you Lightning that bully got what he deserved thanks" Lightning nodded and said " no problem my friend" **

**So for the rest of the morning Lightning and her new friend called Sam chatted away about college and what they were going to do in the summer hoilday's **

**So for the rest of the afternoon was filled with cool fun experences and discovery's and so as Lightning left the college she waved goodbye to her friend Sam and everyone and headed home but she never reached the end of the 47 street when one of the foot ninja's knocked her out from behind but luckily Sam had seen everything so he ran inside and told the princapal who immediatly phoned April who panicked and phoned Master Spilnter who bellowed " My son's emergency sations now get down here now" **

**The guy's jumped down from their room's and said " what's wrong dad?" Master Spilnter told them what happened and Raph and the boy's were furious and angry so they ran to April's and all of them headed off to save Lightning from Shredder clutches and make sure that she is safe from harm **

**Meanwhile in Shredders lair Lightning was comming two where she found herself in chains attached to the wall where several foot ninja were guarding her then two minutes later Shredder entred and dissmised the guards and stood facing Lightning and said " now you are here it is time for you to be properly trained to kill my enimes if i had got you when you were born then my eniames would be dead now if it wasen't for your parent's moving away just to save you from me that is the reason why your mother and father left New York but now that you are back you will serve me my daughter where you belong if you don't obey me here and now i will starve you until you obey my will i will leave you to think about it but only for 4 hour's then i will return to hear your descion and mark my word's your discion will be the right one"**

**Then he leaves leaving Lightning alone she said " i will obey him only until my family come and find me as no doubt they are wondering why i haven't come home yet and worrying so guess i have no choice." But she didn't get the chance to tell Shredder her descion as there came loud alarm bells which made every foot ninja in the place on high alert and ran off to the place to defeat the introders and two hour's later there came loud voices which Lightning reconised and started yelling as loud as she could which her rescuers heared and came running and found her chained up to the wall so Raph broke the chain's and helped her up and gave her a hug and a kiss while saying " let's go home my love and get you warmed up". Lightning nodded and so all of them headed toward's the exit then they heared some of the foot ninja talking to Shredder who roared " What she is pregnat with that blasted red bandana turtle's child?" One of the foot ninja corrected him " Sire i think you should say twin's one full turtle and one full human with a turtle tail complete with Ninjustu instink's" Leo and Master Splinter along with April and Casey stared at Raph and Lightning but Lightning whispered " let's talk about this when we get back home ok?" **

**They all nodded and so they snuck out of the hideout and for 2 minutes Raphael was smiling and hugging Lightning gently as he didn't want to hug her roughly in case he hurt his babies that was inside her then there came a roar of " Where do you think your going Lightning?"**

**They all turned around with Lightning hiding behind Raph who was being very proctetive saying " She is comming with us where she belong's she dosen't belong to you Shredder and she never will so leave us and my love alone"**

**Shredder said " oh really she is mine from the moment i learned that her mother was pregnant now ninja's attack but leave Lightning for me to train and grow up" The ninja's attack but Lightning and her family were ready and two minutes later the ninja's were laying out cold with the guy's fightning Shredder but Raph was the one to kill him saying " you will never have my girl or my children i would die before i let that happen". **

**So as Raph turned around Lightning hugged him and he returned the hug gently so they all headed home where Donnie gave Lightning a full medical exam with the guy's wating outside then Donnie called them in and confirmed that Lightning was pregant with twin's one girl and boy one full turtle and one full human with a tail". Just then there came a knock at the door so April went to the door to find Sam on the doorstep and said " did you find Lightning MRS April?" In answer April lead him into the living room where he saw Lightning and to his surprise four giant turtles and a rat talking to Lightning who looked up and said surprised " Sam? what are you doing here?" April said " he was the one who got the princapil to phone me to say about your kidnapping if it wasen't for Sam we wouldn't have known that Shredder kidnap you".**

**Sam nodded and said " who are these guy's Lightning?" Lightning smiled and told Sam who was gobsmacked and said " These guy's are your big brothers and this elderly gentleman of sort's is your Uncle don't worry Lightning i will keep your secert is it okay if i can hung out with you here after College and in the summer hoilday's is that okay?". **

**April and the guy's nodded and said " Sure you can Sam if you would like to learn ninjistu then Master Spilnter is opening a summer school but it is down in the sewers will that be okay as Master Spilnter want's to spend time with his Granddaughter as he has had the chance to yet so you will be learning from scratch Sam if you would like that?" **

**Sam said " Sure will Lightning be going to College as the princiapal is worried about her and i think the whole college is worried sick so i think i will come over and me and Lightning will go to college together ooh hi little fellow". Sam bent down and stroked the wolf cub that had wandered over and picked him up and stroked him and asked " Is this little guy your's lightning?". Lightning said " yes his name is Asterix but what happens 9 month's down Sam i am pregant with Raph's twin's and i don't know what to do then should i quit college or shall i continue college and my children follow me but i think they might get bullied if they come to college i am not sure at all".**

**Sam said " Your pregant with twin's dont worry we will sort that bridge when we come to it so would you like me to become an Uncle to your offspring when they come into the world". April gasped and said " your sure about this Sam? won't you be considered a freak if you be an uncle and the kid's turning up at college all hell will break loose but if you then yes you can be an uncle if you like right then miss it has been a long day so i think it is an early night for you so i think since you and Raph are parent's now Raph can sleep with you in your room now and the rest of you can bunk here if you like in case if Shredder has a daughter out there that will want revenge so early start for you tommorow lightning okay."**

**So Sam headed home while everyone else bunked down for the night in Raph and Light's room they were already in bed talking about names for their children Lightning said " for my baby girl how about Rose and for my little boy how about Leon?".**

**Raph nodded and said " beautiful names my love now i think we should get some sleep it is going to be a busy day and month's for all of us." **

**So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of that episode **


	4. Chapter 4

**The tnmt meet their little sister**

**Chapter 4 Everyone finds out that Lightning is pregnant and discovers who the father is**

**So the next day Lightning and Sam headed off to College on the way Lightning told Sam the names she was going to give to her children when they were born and Sam loved the names so as they reached college everyone came swarming out to see Lightning who smiled and said as everyone reached " Hi guy's be careful how you hug me okay?" Which caught everyone off guard so as they lead Lightning inside several girl's asked Sam who said " Lightning is pregnant with twin's but that is all i can say for now." which made the girl's squeal with delight which made the rest ask " what's with the squealing you guy's?" **

**The girls said " Our Lightning is pregnant" that made lightning say " yes i am pregnant with twin's but i am not telling you guy's who the father is as if i told you all of you will freak out and run away and have nothing to do with me or my little ones so that's why i am not telling you who the father is until the time is right". Everyone nodded and went to their classes while Lightning and Sam went and seen the principal who was relieved at seeing that Lightning was alright and he also knew that Lightning was pregnant as April had phoned to tell him about Lightning but she didn't say who the father was but when the time was right Lightning would tell everyone who the father was to her twin's when they were born so he asked " how are you and the twin's doing thanks for bringing Lightning to see me Sam could you wait outside for a minute?".**

**Sam nodded and left so Lightning said " They are both doing fine sir but i don't know what to do when they are born should i still come to college and my children follow or should i quit college i just don't have a clue?" the Principal said " well still come to college and when your kid's are old enough bring them here to get their education regardless of what they look like and who the father is i will phone your mother and tell her that you still have a place here at college and your children have a place here as well why don't you bring them here when they are born and do your schoolwork while your friends look after them as some of the girl's here want to be in childcare so i think babysitting your little ones will be a great practice for them when they do actually find jobs in that field." There came loud girl cheers from outside the office which Lightning and the principal guessed who they belong too so Lightning opened the door to find the girls who were busy eavesdropping on their conversation so the Principal invited them in and one girl asked " Are we really going to babysit Lightning's children when she brings them to school sir as part of our childcare course from baby's to toddler's?". **

**The principal smiled while nodding and said " Okay Lightning you may go to your classes now sorry if i kept too long I'll phone your mother and tell her my decision so see you later Lightning." **

**So Lightning headed to her classes one of the girls was suspicious of who the father was to Lightning Babies so she said to her friends " Let's follow Sam and Lightning when they go home and see who the father of Lightning babies is okay?."**

**So as College finished Lightning and Sam headed off to Lightning's place what they didn't know that they were being followed by Amy and her friends who were wanting to know who the father of Lightning's children was so they climbed up the ladder's beside Lightning's block and found Lightning's kitchen window and watched while being silent and saw Lightning and Sam busy doing their homework then they suddenly saw The TMNT along with Master splinter come in from the opposite window and saw to their surprise the turtle with the red Bandanna kissing Lightning and heard him saying " And how is my Angel and Kids doing today?".**

**That made the girl's climb down the stairs and said Raphael the teenager mutant turtle is the one that got our Lightning pregnant with her kid's well i am happy for her let's go and see her and being understanding when she tell's us the story ok?."**

**Her friends nodded and went inside the building and knocked on April's door when April opened it she found Amy and her friends on the doorstep she said " Amy? what are you doing here with your friends?."**

**Amy said " Can we come in MRS April we would like to see Lightning as we would like to ask her something it isn't serious or anything like that i promise".**

**Amy and her friends came in and went into the living where Lightning said " Amy, Rose , Amelia , and Trix what are you girl's doing here?."**

**Amy said " Where is your boyfriend Lightning as we are wanting to know and we are not leaving until we hear the story of how you two meet as we followed the both of you and saw your boyfriend Lightning so can we meet him and hear the story if it is okay?."**

**Lightning nodded and called " Hunny, guy's come out it's okay they are ok."**

**Raphael and the crew came out of hiding to gasp's of surprise from Amy and her friend's so Lightning told them the story while holding raph's hand after the story the girl's were horrified about Shredder kidnapping Lightning also trying to make her his daughter while killing her family but also happy for Lightning and Raphael for having a family and loving each other.**

**Amy said " Wow so all that really happened and to protect you April and Casey left for Ireland for 21 year's and then came back and that's when you fell in love with Raph and had a romantic night together then two week's later got kidnapped then rescued by the one's you love wow that is so romantic and Sam is your kid's uncle well would you do us the honour od being your best friend's also Aunties to your children even if they look different do you have a baby scan?."**

**Lightning nodded and showed them the photo scan which the girl's squealed in cuteness at the babies while Lightning asked " Are you lot sure about this won't you guy's be considered freak's by the whole college."?**

**Amy and the girl's nodded and said " We don't care about what the others say about us and Sam we care about you and the little ones regardless of what they look like and we are comming over every day and hang out with you after college and there is nothing you can say or do that will make us change our mind's." **

**Lightning smiled while saying " I woudn't dream of that you guy's and welcome to the family as it just keeps getting bigger every day."**

**So all of them chatted away while doing homework and then Sam and the girls headed home while Lightning and the guy's had tea before Lightning turned in with Rapheal happy that today went well and that the future was looking up for his children.**


End file.
